Karaoke Party 1: Teen Titans Style
by RavenTT
Summary: The titans take a break and go to a Karaoke Bar!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: I hope you dance**

**The titans were taking a break and decided to go karaoking. When they arrived they found a table up in front of the stage.**

**Starfire: Oh I wish to go up and sing a song!**

**Robin: Go ahead Star. I'm sure you will sound terrific!**

**Starfire: Thank You Robin. I will dedicate this song to you.**

**Robin: blushes**

**Starfire: walks up to DJ and whispers something to him**

**DJ: Nods head and starts music**

**Starfire: Country beat starts up**

**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder**

**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger**

**May you never take one single breath for granted**

**God forbid love ever leave you empty handed**

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens**

**Promise me that you'll give faith a fightin' chance**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance..**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance**

**Never settle for the path of least resistance**

**Living might mean taking chances But they're worth taking**

**Loving might be a mistake but its worth making**

**Dont let some hell bent heart leave you bitter**

**When you come close to sellin' out reconsider**

**Give the heavens above more then just a passing glance**

**And when you get the choice to sit out or dance**

**I hope you dance **

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens**

**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance **

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance**

**Dance**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

**The song ends**

**Audience: Starts clapping and whistling**

**Beast Boy: WOO HOO GO STARFIRE whistles**

**Cyborg: YOU WERE DA BOMB**

**Raven: Great Job Starfire**

**Robin: Yeah you were great..... blushes**


	2. Riot Girl

**Chapter 2: Riot Girl**

**Beast Boy: stands up my turn. walks over to DJ and whispers something in his ear**

**DJ: nods and starts playing music **

**Beast Boy: **

**Shes got tatoos and piercings **

**She likes minor threats**

**She like social distortment**

**My girls a hot girl**

**A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment**

**Christina, wouldnt wanna meet her**

**She hates you Britney so you better run for cover**

**My girl's a hot girl**

**A riot girl and shes angry at the world**

**I said emergency call 911 **

**shes pissed off at everyone**

**police, rescue, FBI**

**she wants a riot she wants a riot**

**she wants a riot she wants a riot**

**And everywhere we go**

**She gets us thrown out constantly**

**But thats okay cause I know I know I know**

**my baby would do anything for me YEAH**

**Christina wouldnt wanna meet her**

**She hates you Britney so you better run for cover**

**My girls a hot girl**

**A riot girl and shes taking on the world**

**I said emergency call 911 **

**shes pissed off at everyone**

**police, rescue, FBI**

**she wants a riot she wants a riot**

**she wants a riot she wants a riot**

**oh oh oh**

**oh oh oh**

**dont you know that all I really want is you**

**gotta know that all I really want is you**

**Emergency call 911 **

**shes pissed off at everyone **

**police, rescue, FBI**

**she wants a riot she wants a riot**

**Emergency call 911**

**she wants a riot she wants a riot**

**police rescue FBI **

**she wants a riot she wants a riot**

**song ends**

**Beast Boy: walks off stage as audience claps very loudly, might I add**

**Starfire: JOYOUS FRIEND BEAST BOY!! YOU WERE WONDERFUL!!**

**Cyborg: Yeah Beast Boy you rocked!**

**Robin: maybe you should think of getting a singing career!**

**Raven: smiles That was very good Beast Boy.......**

**Beast Boy: Good, cause that song was dedicated to you.... blushes**

**Raven: It was?!?! It's not a practical joke? Theres no hidden camera crew, with Ashton Kutcher, saying I got Punk'd?**

**Beast Boy: no.... It was true...**

**Raven: hugs Beast Boy**


	3. My Tourniquet

**Chapter 3: My Tourniquite**

**Raven: My turn to go sing. stands up and walks over to DJ, again with the whispering**

**DJ: Nods and starts music Next up we have Raven!!**

**Raven:**

**I tried to kill my pain**

**But only bled more**

**(so much more)**

**I lay dying**

**And I am pouring**

**Crimson regrets and betrayal**

**I'm dying **

**Praying **

**Bleeding **

**And screaming**

**Am I too lost**

**To be saved**

**Am I too lost**

**My God**

**My tourniquite**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God **

**My tourniquite**

**Return to me salvation**

**Do you remember me**

**Lost for so long**

**Will you be on the other side**

**Or will you forget me**

**I'm dying**

**Praying**

**Bleeding**

**And screaming**

**Am I too lost**

**to be saved **

**Am I too lost**

**My God **

**My tourniquite**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God **

**My tourniquite**

**Return to me salvation**

**return to me salvation..**

**ohhh ohhh ohhh**

**I want to die!!**

**My God **

**My tourniquite**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God **

**My tourniquite **

**Return to me salvation**

**My wounds cry for the grave**

**My soul cries for deliverence**

**Will I be denied**

**Christ, Tourniquite, My soul side**

**Raven: walks off stage**

**Audience: Claps loudest and whistles**

**Raven: blushes**

**Cyborg: Girl, I didnt know you could sing.**

**Raven: well you know now....**

**Starfire: FRIEND RAVEN YOU WERE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!!!**

**Robin: That was great Raven!**

**Beast Boy: Absolutely!! You said I should have a career in singing, Raven should have it more than I should!!!!**

**Raven: blushes thanks Beast Boy.......**

**Beast Boy: gives Raven a peck on the cheek**

**Raven: blushes even more**


	4. Hot In Herre!

**Chapter 4: It's Getting Hot in Here**

**Cyborg: 'Kay ya'll!!! Cyborg's turn to sing!!**

**stands up and walks over to DJ and whispers song in his ear**

**DJ: nods and plays music**

**Cyborg:**

**Hot in..... **

**So hot in herre..... **

**So hot in..... **

**Cyborg**

**I was like, good gracious ass bodacious**

**Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces **

**Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)**

**Lookin for the right time to flash them G's **

**Then um I'm leavin, please believin **

**Me and the rest of my heathens **

**Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons **

**Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin **

**No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin**

**I need you to get up up on the dance floor **

**Give that man what he askin for **

**Cuz I feel like bustin loose **

**and I feel like touchin you **

**And cant nobody stop the juice **

**so baby tell me whats the use **

**Hook x2 (I said) Its gettin hot in here (so hot)**

**So take off all your clothes **

**I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off **

**Cyborg **

**Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles **

**What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models **

**I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle **

**And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles **

**Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it **

**Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it **

**Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it **

**Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint VOKAL tanktop, **

**on at this point Your with a winner so baby you cant loose **

**I got secrets cant leave Cancun **

**So take it off like your home alone **

**You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone **

**Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend, **

**like "girl I think my butt gettin big" **

**Hook x2 **

**(Cyborg: hang all out) Mix a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah **

**(Cyborg: just fall out) Give a little bit a ah, ah With a little bit a ah, ah **

**(Cyborg: hang all out) With a little bit a ah, ah And a sprinkle a that ah, ah **

**(Cyborg: just fall out) I like it when ya ah, ah Girl, Baby make it ah, ah **

**Cyborg **

**Stop placin, time wastin I gotta a friend with a fo' in the basement (What?) **

**I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh) Unless you gon' do it **

**Extra, extra eh, spread the news Nelly took a trip from the Lunner to Neptune **

**Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons **

**Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms**

**Hook x4 (Nelly hang all out) Mix a little bit of ah, ah With a little bit of ah, ah **

**(Cyborg: just fall out) Give a little bit of ah, ah With a little bit of ah, ah **

**(Cyborg: hang all out) With a little bit of ah, ah And a sprinkle of that ah, ah **

**(Cyborg: just fall out) I like it when ya ah, ah Girl, Baby make it ah, ah **

**Audience: clapping, whistling, and chanting Go Cyborg Go Cyborg its your birthday!**

**Beast Boy: Yeah! Dude you rocked!!**

**Raven: What he said.**

**Starfire: Joyous friend Cyborg you were wonderful.**

**Robin: Yeah maybe later you can sing some more songs!**

**Cyborg: Thanks Ya'll! walks off stage and sits down.**


	5. Papercut

**Chapter 5: Papercut**

**Robin: Well, I guess it's my turn.**

**Starfire: Joyous friend Robin!**

**Robin: stands up, walks onto stage, whispers in DJ's ear**

**DJ: nods and starts music**

**Robin:**

**Night to day**

**something here's not right today**

**why am I so uptight today**

**paranoia's all I get left**

**I dont know what strikes me first **

**or how the pressure was fed**

**but I know just what it feels like**

**to have a voice in the back of my head**

**Like a face that I hold inside**

**That awakes when I close my eyes**

**Face that watches every time I lie **

**Face that laughs everytime I fall**

**(It watches everything)**

**So that I know when **

**Its time to sink or swim**

**The face inside thats here with me**

**Right beneath my skin**

**Its like a paranoid lookin' over my back**

**Its like a whirlwind inside of my head**

**Its like I can't stop but I'm here and with in**

**Its like a face inside this ride **

**Beneath my skin**

**I know that I got a face in me**

**Points out all the mistakes to me**

**You got a face on the inside too**

**Your paranoia's probably worse**

**I dont know what set me off first**

**But I know what I cant stand**

**Everybody acts to the fact of the matter**

**That I cant add up to what you can**

**But everybody has a face that they hold inside**

**Face that awakes when they close their eyes**

**Face that watches everytime they lie**

**Face that laughes everytime they fall**

**(It watches everything)**

**So you know when **

**Its time to sink or swim**

**That the face inside is watching you too**

**Right beneath your skin**

**It's like a paranoid lookin' over my back **

**It's like a whirlwind inside of my head**

**It's like I cant stop but I'm here and with in**

**It's like the face inside this ride**

**Beneath my skin**

**It's like a paranoid lookin' over my back **

**It's like a whirlwind inside of my head**

**It's like I cant stop but I'm here and with in**

**It's like the face inside this ride**

**Beneath my skin**

**The face inside is right beneath his skin**

**The face inside is right beneath his skin**

**The face inside is right beneath his skin**

**The sun goes down**

**I feel that I need change**

**The sun goes down**

**I feel that I need change**

**It's like a paranoid lookin' over my back **

**It's like a whirlwind inside of my head**

**It's like I cant stop but I'm here and with in**

**It's like the face inside this ride**

**Beneath my skin**

**It's like a paranoid lookin' over my back **

**It's like a whirlwind inside of my head**

**It's like I cant stop but I'm here and with in**

**It's like I cant stop but I'm here and with in**

**It's like I cant stop but I'm here and with in**

**It's like the face inside this ride**

**Beneath my skin**

**Robin: walks off stage**

**Audience: claps and whistles**

**Cyborg: WOO HOO!! GO ROBIN! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!**

**Raven: Great Job.**

**Beast Boy: You totally rocked Robin!!**

**Starfire: Yes Robin you were, how do you say, the bomb?**

**Robin: Thanks Starfire gives her a peck on the cheek**

**Both: blush**


	6. Duets Part I

**Chapter 6: DUETS!!!**

**DJ: Okay Dudes and Dudettes time for DUETS!!**

**Audience: Woo HOO Claps and whistles**

**Robin: okay Titans, everyone has to do a duet. So here's the pairings: Raven and Beast Boy, Me and Starfire, and Cyborg, since Bumble Bee is at the table in the back do you wanna sing with her? **

**Cyborg: Sure! walks off to go to talk to Bumble Bee**

**Door opens, Terra walks in**

**Terra: Hey guys!**

**Raven: Hey Beast Boy?**

**Beast Boy: Yeah Raven?**

**Raven: I have a song we can sing.**

**Beast Boy: What is it?**

**Raven: You'll find out when the music starts!**

**Both: walk up onto stage**

**Beast Boy: walks over to microphone 1**

**Raven: walks over to DJ, whispers, walks over to microphone 2**

**music starts**

**Raven:**

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self indulgence**

**Just what we all need **

**More lies about a world **

**Both:**

**That never was and never will be**

**Have you no shame**

**Don't you see me**

**And you know you've got everybody fooled**

**Raven: **

**Look here she comes now**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh how we love you**

**No flaws when youre pretending**

**But now I know she**

**Both:**

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you betrayed me**

**And some how you've got everybody fooled**

**Raven:**

**Without the mask**

**Where will you hide**

**Cant find yourself **

**Lost in your lies**

**Beast Boy:**

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are**

**And I dont love you anymore**

**Raven: **

**It never was and never will be**

**You dont know how you betrayed me**

**and somehow you've got every body fooled**

**Beast Boy:**

**never was and never will be**

**You're not real**

**And you cant save me**

**Both: **

**And somehow now you're everybodys fool**

**song ends**

**Audience: Claps and whistles**

**Robin and Starfire: You guys were great!**

**Terra: walks up to Raven and gets all up in her face What was that about?**

**Raven: What do you think it was about?**

**Terra: Looks over at Beast Boy I thought you loved me?**

**Beast Boy: puts arm around Raven's waist and pulls her to his side No, I did love you keyword 'did'. You betrayed us Terra, you sold us to Slade, and attempted to kill us!! You think I can just forgive and forget! I love Raven now.**

**Raven: blushes**

**Terra: tears welling up in her eyes Fine then I hope you have a horrible life with your way-to-goth girlfriend! runs out crying**

**Beast Boy: smiles and gives Raven a kiss on the cheek**


	7. Duets Part II

**Chapter 7: Duets Part II**

**Robin: Okay guys its mine and Starfires turn!**

**Starfire: Yay! What are we going to Karaoke Robin?**

**Robin: A song by Nelly and Kelly Rowland.**

**Starfire: Ok!! walks over to mic 1**

**Robin: whispers song to DJ and walks over to mic 2**

**music starts**

**Starfire:**

**I love you**

**And I need you**

**Robin I love you**

**I do need you**

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with my boo**

**You know I'm crazy about you**

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with my boo**

**You know I'm crazy about you**

**Robin:**

**I met this chick**

**And she just moved right up the block from me**

**She gots the hotts for me**

**The finest thing above sea**

**But oh no**

**She got a man in the sun dough**

**But thats okay cause I**

**Wait for my cue and just listen**

**Play my position**

**Like a short stop**

**Pick up early mami**

**Then in no time**

**I'm gonna make this girl mine**

**And thats for sure cause I**

**I never been the type to**

**Break up a happy ending**

**But uh theres something about baby girl**

**I just cant leave her alone**

**So tell me mama whats it gonna be**

**She said **

**Starfire:**

**You don't know**

**What you mean to me**

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with my boo**

**You know I'm crazy about you**

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with my boo**

**You know I'm crazy about you**

**Robin:**

**I see you a lot**

**And I dont say a word**

**I know how niggers start acting trippin'**

**When they hear about their girls**

**I go no way**

**Robin dont play no games**

**No day**

**As you can see**

**I like your seize style**

**Your whold demeanor**

**The way you come through and holla**

**And swoop me through the seeser**

**But thats gangster**

**And I got special ways to thank ya**

**Don't you forget it**

**But uh it ain't that easy **

**For ya to back up and leave a brother**

**You and Day Day **

**Got times for special reasons**

**And I respect that **

**And right before I turn to leave**

**She said**

**Starfire:**

**You dont know**

**What you mean to me**

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with my boo**

**You know I'm crazy about you**

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with my boo**

**You know I'm crazy about you**

**Robin: **

**Sing it for me baby**

**Starfire:**

**And I love you **

**And I need you**

**Robin I love you**

**I do **

**And it's more than you'll ever know**

**Boy it's for sure**

**You can always count on my love forever more**

**Robin:**

**East coast I know you're shaking right**

**Down South I know you're boxing right**

**West coast I know you're walking right**

**Midwest I see you swipin' right**

**Starfire:**

**You dont know**

**what you mean to me**

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with my boo**

**You know I'm crazy about you**

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with my boo**

**You know I'm crazy about you**

**Robin:**

**East coast I know you're shaking right**

**Down South I know you're boxing right**

**West coast I know you're walking right**

**Midwest I see you swipin' right**

**Starfire:**

**You dont know**

**What you mean to me**

**Robin:**

**East coast I know you're shaking right**

**Down South I know you're boxing right**

**West coast I know you're walking right**

**Midwest I see you swipin' right**

**Starfire:**

**You dont know **

**What you mean to me**

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with my boo**

**You know I'm crazy about you**

**No matter what I do**

**All I think about is you**

**Even when I'm with my boo**

**You know I'm crazy about you**

**Robin:**

**East coast I know you're shaking right**

**Down South I know you're boxing right**

**West coast I know you're walking right**

**Midwest I see you swipin' right**

**Starfire:**

**You dont know**

**What you mean to me**

**Robin:**

**East coast I know you're shaking right**

**Down South I know you're boxing right**

**West coast I know you're walking right**

**Midwest I see you swipin' right**

**song ends**

**Audience: claps and whistles**

**Raven: You guys did a great job.**

**Beast Boy: Yeah!**

**Robin and Starfire: blush**


End file.
